Wonderbolt Camp
by Soarindash959
Summary: Rainbow Dash is going on a new adventure to the Wonderbolt games,but before she can go there she needs to go to the Wonderbolt camp for proper training,meeting some new friends and old ones on the way


**Goodbye**

"Pinkie, where are we going?"Asked Rainbow Dash. She was earlier told from the pink mare that she had a weary big surprise for her, so she had put a blind fold one her and said that she would guide her.

"For the 100 time Rainbow! I'm not telling you!"she sed with a giggle at the end "Uhh, fine! but you better watch were I'm goi-"she began but didn't get to finish as she bumped into a ponies house "Whups! Sorry Rainbow! Didn't see that "she apologized with a fake smile "Pinke,its a hause! haw can you not see it?!"she asked with a slight grumble.

" Wele I-Oh look!"she sed trying to change the subject .Rainbow Dash didn't move a mussel she simply stud there in front of her friend as she still capped pointing towards thin ear and wearing a weary wide but still fake smile.

The pink pony finely stopped attempting her trick and looked at her friend with a hopeful smile "Any-who, We are almost there!"she sed as Rainbow Dash face hoofed herself "Pinkie, that's the fifth time you sed that as an excuse for when you let me bump in to something! You can say that "Were almost there "When we _actually_ are almost there!" she sed to Pinkie as she blinked "Sooo, is 10 feet away from the there "almost there"?"she asked her.

Rainbow opened her mouth to say something but decided it wasn't worth the effort fighting a battle of "whose right" with Pinkie Pie "yes..."she wisperd "Great Let's go in the-Oo look a bit!"she sed but got distracted by a fallen bit on the ground and piked it up "Where is it-"She began to say but bumped in to a pool and fell on her back slightly groaning in pane.

"Ok, you can look in...3...2...1!"Pinkie sed as she toke Dash's blind fold of. As soon as Rainbow opened her eyes her mouth fell open in surprise "SURPRISE!"every pony yelled.

Rainbow looked around a to see where she was and quickly indentified the place as "Sugar Cube Corner" and then looked back at the big crude of ponies wearing party hats and smiling at her, including the rest of her best friends "W-what's going on?"she askt barley finding her words "It's you're "Farewell party "Dash!" sed the enthusiastic pink pony

"Afcors" sed Dash sarcastically. Twilight stepped up and approached her, slightly away from the rest of the girls "We know it's unexpected, but.." she began "Wants' ya' told us that ya' well be goin' to this camp tingy,we didn't wana' say a simple goodbye and see ya' live sugercube" continued Applejack "So we all decadent to make a "farewell party" for you, with half of Ponyville attempting" finest Rarity.

At this point Rainbow had tears in her eyes."You really are the best friends a pony code ask for!"Rainbow sed as they all joined her in a grope hug.

After they parted Fluttershy began to explain "Rainbow, there is another reason of way we made this party..we also made it a forgiveness party "Rainbow raised her eyebrow in confusion "You see, after you told as about the fact that you well be going to the camp and that it lasted the whole year, we were really sad...but then we realized that, you wooden have to go to this camp to became a Wonderbolt if we didn't get in the way in the past, like at Rainbow Falls "she finest as Twilight began wants more

"Me especially. Rainbow, if I didn't put you in such a possession and tell you that you _had_ to choose...you code of already be a Wonderbolt "she finest lowering her heed as the rest nodded "Were sorry" they all said in union.

Dash cud only steer of their folios behavior "Girls! It's not you're fault! what happened in rainbow falls was the right thing, and if I went with the Wonderbolts and replaced Soarin...I would fill awful...you know way? because after I would have made that mistake I would of realized that what I did couldn't be more wrong! Because of me going with their silly plan...a Wonderbolt who I actually care about could of lost his job for nothing!

and..you gays wooden of qualified in the tryout's and make it to the games! I knew that I was the key to Ponyville's victory and I _actually_ considered living you who needed me so badly to go to a time that was 100% guaranty to win without me! Put...then when I would of hade realist it all...would of been to late...you 5 did nothing but prevent a disaster for me and every pony else! don't blame you're self's! really, don't!"she finest as the rest looked up at her

"We know Rainbow...but still..."Twilight sed "No buts!"Dash sed appearing in front of her and pointing her hoof sharply at her "You girls did nothing wrong! know come on! This may be a Farewell Party, but a party is a party!"Rainbow sed grinning at the end as they all smiled and joined her,for it will be a long time before they will be until to see her again.


End file.
